Forbidden Love
by Black Oracle
Summary: When Tech E. Coyote undergoes...some changes, Zadavia finds herself developing new feelings toward him. Could a Tech and Zadavia romance ever be? Final chap. 7 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Forbidden Love**

This idea screamed at me right after I watched the episode "The Music Villain", where Zadavia seemed to favour Tech out of all the Loonatics when she picked him to go with her to the concert. I don't normally support a Zadavia and Tech pairing as I'm not really into pairings between different species, but I felt this idea was too good to ignore! So here, I'll be exploring the possibility of a Zadavia and Tech romance, or 'forbidden' romance should I say!

Zadavia and the Loonatics are the property of WB!

Chapter 1

Zadavia sat cross-legged in her levitating armchair, protected and hidden, but isolated from the outside world in her underwater headquarters. She had become accustomed to the perpetual silence around her, save only for when the occasional emergency transmission or danger alert came to her attention on the computer screens. Then she would contact her trusted defenders the Loonatics to warn them of the problem. They would be dispatched to solve it soon after. That was how her life ran now, a drastic change from her days as royalty on her home planet of Freleng. She now concerned herself with the protection of her new adopted home: Acmetropolis, Earth. She would not fail this world as she had her home world. No harm would befall it and its inhabitants as long as she was there, she swore it. It was her duty to keep this world safe now, hers and the Loonatics'! The Loonatics, Ace, Lexi, Duck, Slam, Rev and Tech. They were her closest confidants and 'friends' from Acmetropolis now. Yes, even Duck with his nerve-grating personality she managed to consider a friend! She trusted them with her life, and they trusted her the same in return. Something she valued beyond measure, considering how she had been let down by so many back on Freleng: Deuce, Rupes Oberon, and her brother, Optimatus. The Loonatics were her dearest allies, no, 'friends' now. She cared for them all immeasurably as she knew they did for her as well. But despite this, Zadavia was still often alone. Alone in her underwater base, alone in the responsibilities and emotional hardships she bared. She could not let that bother her in her duties though, so she remained strong and composed always, on the outside at least. They would be arriving soon. Tech had contacted her earlier today to consult her for further information on a matter of potential importance. Pleased to see Tech's focused, reliable, trustworthy and intelligent face, she had invited the Loonatics to drop by at her underwater base to talk more. It was nearly time. She awaited their arrival patiently.

As soon as they entered her main control room, Zadavia greeted the Loonatics warmly, though somewhat formally as always. Being raised as royalty in Freleng had left her with a formal demeanour in how she addressed anyone, even her dearest ones.

"Welcome Loonatics."

"'ey Zadavia, how's life under the sea being lately?" Ace jovially greeted.

"Quiet." Zadavia answered simply but truthfully.

"Must be nice having all this peace and tranquillity to yourself boss-lady," Duck outspokenly commented, "no annoying room mates to crowd your space or give you a headache!"

Duck briefly glared at his team mates to emphasise his point. Ace and Lexi just crossed their arms and returned an unconcerned look back at the complaining mallard.

"So what is it that has come to your attention Tech?" Zadavia inquired, bringing the focus back onto more important matters.

Zadavia looked to Tech. A slight look of concern hung in the coyote's features, though he was trying not to make it obvious. But Zadavia could tell that he was unsettled, and if something was worrying Tech, then that something would soon be worrying her also. Tech was never wrong in his judgements, she was confident of that. He was one of the most reliable of the Loonatics. He had never let her down, in words or deeds, yet.

"I've been doing some digging into animal studies conducted by Dr. Matthew Wilde from the Acme Tech zoology studies department." Tech began.

The coyote brought up a hologram image of Dr. Wilde from a portable projector device he had brought with him. Other pages of information followed after the image as Tech continued.

"He recently publicly announced what seemed like an astounding breakthrough in animal-human communication efforts, with a demonstration involving a verbalising wild chimpanzee!"

Rev interrupted. "A-talking-chimp!-Now-there's-something-you-don't-see-every-day!-Do-chimps-even-have-a-voicebox-like-us?-I-mean-they-are-quite-smart-creatures-but-not-that-smart-mmph!"

Tech had clamped Rev's beak shut. "As Rev points out, chimps aren't naturally supposed to have the vocal facilities to produce the same phonemic sounds as humans do in speech, nor have they ever before being shown to possess the level of linguistic cognitive capacity that humans have in order to learn a spoken language. A talking chimp is just too impossible a phenomenon! I mean, I normally welcome new advancements in our understanding of any science, but this strikes me as suspicious."

"C'mon Tech, look at us! We're walking, talking animals too!" Lexi pointed out. "Is it so hard to believe that our wild cousins can't learn to be the same?"

"Not like this Lexi." Tech replied. "Feral animals are still distantly separated in evolutionary terms from us anthropomorphs. They still maintain primal and instinctual survival behaviours and their physiologies remain pretty much the same as their ancestors. They haven't developed to a stage yet where they can be considered anthropomorphic. There's gotta be something else going on with Dr. Wilde's research animals that no-one knows yet."

"So what do you suspect is really going on then Tech?" Zadavia asked, listening to everything he was saying intently.

"I did some hacking into Dr. Wilde's university databases and discovered some odd, unknown chemicals that he's been ordering in from mysterious sources overseas. If we could find out more about those chemicals, it might shed some answers on what he's really been up to with his animal research."

Duck scoffed. "I still think you're just being paranoid Tech. For cryin' out loud, it's just a talking chimp!"

"Which is perhaps evidence of something sinister and illegal going on if I'm right!" Tech retorted as he switched off his hologram projector device.

Zadavia raised a hand to her chin in thought for a moment.

"Tech, I believe your suspicions may have some grounding. See what else you can find out about Dr. Wilde's research, search his work place if you think necessary. We must make certain that he is doing no harm to his animals or engaging in any illegal activities."

"Will do Zadavia." Tech obediently responded.

Duck glared at Tech. "Teacher's pet! She always trusts everything he says!" he muttered.

"Proceed cautiously Loonatics." Zadavia warned.

"Righty-o gang, let's jet!" Ace called to his fellows.

Ace, Lexi, Duck, Slam and Rev headed out of Zadavia's main control room. Tech turned to Zadavia.

"Thanks for believing me Zadavia," he said appreciatively, "the others didn't."

Zadavia gave a rare smile to the coyote. "I trust you Tech." she said.

Tech returned her smile and headed out to join his team mates. Zadavia looked on at him as he ran out of the room. Indeed, she trusted him whole-heartedly.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to Calico, Ippiki and Rubysky for your comments! Glad you're finding the story intrguing so far. Hope what's to come will interest you all and others as well!

Chapter 2

Two nights later, the Loonatics arrived at Acme Tech university. They parked their hover bikes under the cover of some trees and bushes then snuck toward one of the university building's entrances.

Ace whispered to his team in a hushed tone. "Alright team, you know what to do. Let's try and make it quick before anyone spots us. No messing around, right Duck?"

Duck glared at the bunny in offence. "What? You think I can't stay focused on a job? That's an insult! Focus is one of my many qualities! I'll have you know…"

"Shhh!" the others all interrupted Duck with fingers to their lips. Duck crossed his arms grumpily.

They then proceeded to begin their break-in. Rev conducted a GPS scan of the interior of the building to check for any presences, whilst Tech knelt down to the level of the electronic door lock and attached a gadget to it, working to open the lock. Lexi kept her sensitive ears alert and Ace scanned the perimeters with his enhanced vision. All was quiet.

"Got it!" Tech announced as the door slid open.

The Loonatics made their way quietly into the university building.

"Dr. Wilde's lab should be the third room on the left." Tech informed as he studied a holographic building layout map emitting from his arm communicator.

The Loonatics found the room soon enough. Tech peered into the lab cautiously before waving his team mates to follow him in. Their noses were immediately hit by the smell of animals, and this was confirmed visually by the sight of various animals in cages around the spacious lab.

"Wow, sure likes his pets doesn't he?" Lexi commented looking from a circling tiger to a jumping chimp.

Tech immediately made his way to a computer on a desk and sat down to begin accessing Dr. Wilde's files.

"Rev, search the cupboards and drawers," Tech instructed without taking his eyes off the computer screen, "look for any suspicious chemicals or substances."

"Sure-thing-Tech!-You-can-count-on-me!"

Rev began speedily searching each compartment of the lab.

Ace walked up behind Tech. "Well? Found anything Tech?"

"Splicing." Tech muttered in a serious tone.

Ace looked at Tech in a puzzled manner. "What?"

"Genetic splicing!" Tech clarified. "Wilde's been experimenting with splicing human DNA into animals! In order to create humanistic traits in them."

Ace's face took on a disgusted expression. "You mean he's been trying to turn animals…into humans?!"

"Not quite entirely." Tech answered grimly. "He's only been administering small but regular doses of a formula to alter their genetics enough to take on some of the cognitive capacities of humans, such as linguistic processing, problem-solving skills and generally improved intelligence."

Rev sped back to Ace and Tech at that moment. "Tech-look-at-this!"

Rev dropped a small glass tube containing a strangely-coloured violet blue chemical into Tech's hand.

Tech inspected it closely. "This might be the formula he's using. I'll take a further look at it back at HQs."

Tech reached backward into his mechanic backpack and carefully placed the tube into it.

Lexi and Slam curiously approached the caged jumping chimp Lexi had seen upon entry into the lab.

"Poor thing. He looks kinda restless." Lexi commented.

"Uruhblee jumpy!" Slam agreed.

"Probably from seeing us strangers." Duck guessed.

The chimp suddenly leaped toward them in its cage. "No! No!" it shrieked.

Lexi, Slam and Duck jumped back in surprise. The others looked up toward the chimp as well.

"That's the talking chimp?!" Duck squawked in surprise.

"Out! Out!" the chimp proceeded to screech at them in a frenzied state. "Now! Now!"

"What's-got-into-the-chimp?-He-looks-totally-freaked-about-something!" Rev commented in surprise too.

"That would be me."

The Loonatics spun around to see a black-haired man in a lab coat wearing thick-rimmed, square-framed glasses at the door.

"Dr. Wilde!" Tech voiced in shock.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dr. Wilde raised a shooter weapon at them and immediately fired an electrical net. It landed over Lexi, Slam and Duck. Dr. Wilde fired another net toward Tech, Ace and Rev, but Ace fired a slicing laser blast that cut the incoming net in half. Tech and Rev raced to help their trapped comrades in the net. Duck quacked himself out of the net and conjured up a power orb.

"Have a taste of the power eggs of Danger Duck!" he boasted as he tossed his power orb toward Dr. Wilde's net shooter, knocking it out of his grasp.

Tech had used his electromagnetic powers to nullify the net's electric charge and Rev was pulling it off Lexi and Slam.

"Presumably you all came here wanting to know what I've been doing with my animals…" Dr. Wilde began disconcertingly.

Before any of the Loonatics could react, the zoological scientist suddenly reached for another shooting weapon on a table next to him. He grabbed it quick as lightning and aimed it at the group.

"…well you're all about to find out!"

Dr. Wilde pulled the trigger and a dart shot out. It was on a path straight for Rev! Tech instinctually reacted and pushed the road runner out of the line of fire, but instead, the dart struck the flesh of Tech's upper right arm. The coyote let out a cry of pain.

"Agh!"

Ace rolled forward and shot the weapon out of Dr. Wilde's hands with a laser blast. A disarmed Dr. Wilde then turned and fled the scene. Rev was about to pursue him but Ace stopped him.

"Forget him for now Rev! We've got a friend that needs our help."

Ace and Rev turned their heads to a painfully gritting Tech, who was pulling out the dart embedded in his arm. He then collapsed onto the floor and passed out, the dart rolling out of his grasp. The others gathered around him in concern.

"Tech!-Tech!" Rev called in panic.

"He's blacked out! C'mon, we need to get him back to Zadavia. She has better medical technology at her boise." Ace informed urgently.

Ace picked up the dart on the floor. Slam lifted the unconscious Tech up and hauled him over his broad shoulder.

"Careful-with-him-there-Slam!-Don't-drop-him!" Rev reminded Slam. He half feared that the bulky Tasmanian devil would clumsily loose his grip on Tech at some point. He decided he'd follow close behind Slam on their way back to Zadavia's base, just in case.

Later at Zadavia's underwater base, five concerned Loonatics, minus a coyote, waited anxiously in the main control room. Zadavia entered through sliding doors. The Loonatics immediately looked to her expectantly.

"Well the good news is that he's regained consciousness." Zadavia informed without delay.

"And the bad news?" Ace asked apprehensively.

Zadavia reflected Ace's worry as she answered him. "The bad news is he seems to be suffering bouts of great discomfort which are increasing in frequency and severity. He's in considerable pain. The dart that made contact with him injected some kind of chemical into his body. And far as my diagnostics can tell, it appears to be…altering him on a cellular basis."

"Altering him?" Lexi asked puzzled.

"He's physically changing Lexi…but I don't know into what, or whether he'll even…survive." Zadavia's face fell sadly as she said this, as did the Loonatics'.

Alone in a medical room, Tech uncomfortably turned from side to side in his bed. Without warning, he was gripped by an excruciating spasm of pain throughout his whole body. He gritted his teeth and clutched his aching sides, but they did little to make the pain any more bearable. In the grip of this terrible pain, Tech thought he could feel his body being stretched out somehow, his bones felt like they were rapidly growing and bending out of proportion, and he experienced a crushing 'flattening' throbbing in his face. What was happening to him? Was he slowly and painfully dying? He finally let out a pained howl repressed too long. It reverberated around the underwater base like the haunting music of an organ in a cathedral, reaching the ears of Zadavia and the other Loonatics in the main control room. They looked up, alert.

"Tech!" they all cried in unison.

There was a scrambling of rushing footsteps as Zadavia and the other Loonatics ran to the medical room that Tech rested in. The automatic door slid open for them and they tumbled into the room, but were halted in their tracks as a sight from out of an impossible dream confronted their eyes. A strange man sitting on the bed raised confused lime-green eyes up to them. There was a stunned silence.

"Zadavia, what's happened to me?" murmured the strange man.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Tech?" Zadavia uncertainly asked, unsure if what she was seeing was some trickery of her eyes. "Is that you?"

The man looked down at his tanned-skin palms incredulously, as disbelieving as Zadavia about what he was seeing. Zadavia absorbed the sight of the strange man. He was of a warm sun-tanned skin colour, broad shouldered on a regular body build, but his face was the most outstanding feature of all, almost like that of a chiselled Greek god sculpture, and falling strands of short, desert brown hair curved over his forehead. She cautiously approached the hunched form of the strange man, tentatively lifting her fingers to his shoulder. He looked so vulnerable in his apparently disorientated mental state. Ace and the others looked on speechlessly as Zadavia's hand gently came to rest on the man's shoulder. The man jumped back instantly like a frightened animal at her touch, his surprised, but familiar, vibrant lime-green eyes staring right back into hers. Tech's eyes! On the face of a human!

"Zadavia! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to jump! But it felt…'different' when you touched me." a human Tech stammered.

"I wouldn't be surprised given…your drastic change of form…" Zadavia carefully commented, a hand rising to cover her lips.

Tech turned his sight to the reflective metal wall on his other side. His expression plummeted into one of terror as he looked upon the image of an unknown human man sitting in his place. He gasped sharply and jumped off his bed in sudden fear, backing away from his new reflection. Ace and the others rushed up behind him to make sure he didn't stumble over himself. Ace and Lexi caught a hold of his wrists as he nearly fell backwards in shock, and Slam supported his back. It was then that they noticed how much taller Tech was compared to them now, human-sized rather than anthro-sized. He was even slightly taller than Zadavia.

"I'm…I'm human!" Tech cried in disbelief.

"It would appear so…" Zadavia confirmed, still in awe herself at the 'humanized' Tech.

About an hour and a half later, Ace, Lexi, Duck, Rev and Slam were back in the main control room, discussing amongst themselves what had happened when Zadavia and Tech entered. The human Tech was in new black trousers and a dark blue top overlaid with a slim-fitting long grey jacket. He was still glancing down at himself in disturbance frequently. Zadavia looked at him sympathetically then turned to Ace and the others.

"He needed new attire. With his sudden 'growth spurt' his old outfits no longer fitted his form anymore." Zadavia explained.

"Y'know, it's kinda strange but…Tech doesn't look half-bad as a human." Lexi commented looking the freshly dressed human Tech up and down.

With a curled hand raised to her slim chin, Zadavia caught herself unintentionally nodding slightly in agreement with Lexi as she regarded Tech also. She corrected herself quickly though before any of the Loonatics saw her reaction.

Ace glanced at Lexi out of the corner of his eyes momentarily with a slight look of displeasure at her comment.

"Regardless of how 'better-looking' Tech may be in his current state, we still need to find a way to change him back to normal." Ace asserted.

"Agreed. I can't go through life like…like this!" Tech firmly agreed looking distraughtly at his human palms once again. "Do you know how much easier it is to get cold without a natural fur coat covering your body? And I feel disproportioned without a tail!"

Tech needlessly waved his hand behind his lower back to gesture his discomfort.

"We'll-need-to-start-searching- for-Dr.-Wilde-again." Rev logically determined. "Maybe-he'll-have-a-cure!"

"I'll begin surveillance and tracking work." Tech routinely informed stepping forward.

"Eeehh, I don't think so Tech." Ace disagreed.

"What?" Tech asked puzzled.

"Well in your current state, I think what you need more is rest and time to…adjust to your changes." Ace reasoned.

"Yeah, no telling how long you're gonna be stuck like this coyot…err, I mean, Tech." Duck bluntly remarked.

If Tech had still been a coyote then, he'd have whimpered in an unhappy manner like a rejected dog, but he had to settle with just a downcast facial expression instead.

"Ace is right Tech." Zadavia agreed. "You'll have to be careful in your current human state. You'll need to learn to adapt to your new form."

"Easier said than done." Tech sadly breathed looking to the floor.

Zadavia glanced at Tech sympathetically once again. Then an idea suddenly entered her mind and impulsively, she reached for and took a hold of Tech's human hand.

"Come Tech! A walk would be ideal! Some fresh air will do you good!" she proposed with sudden eagerness, more than she had intended to show.

Before Tech could say anything, he was lead out of the main control room by his female Frelengian co-ordinator. The other Loonatics just looked on at the couple in puzzlement as they left the room, then they glanced and shrugged their shoulders to one another.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As she and Tech walked the streets of Acmetropolis in late evening, Zadavia wondered to herself momentarily. Why had she been so 'keen' to take Tech out? Why was she finding herself glancing at his tanned face and stunning eyes frequently for no important reason? Why was she feeling more 'fascinated' by him? She recognised that she was feeling something different toward her trusted friend now than she had before when he was a coyote. It had begun the moment she had first laid eyes on him in his transformed human form. What was it? It could not possibly be…an attraction? Zadavia tried to wave the thought out of her head. She could not possibly be feeling such things toward her dear friend. Besides, they were of different races, incompatible species, they were too different; she was a Frelengian human, and he, rightly, should have been an anthropomorphic coyote. But his recent metamorphosis into a human had certainly put him in a different light to her. Now she could actually envision him as…a love interest?

"I never realised when you were a coyote how…appealing you are." she suddenly complimented to him almost without thinking.

Tech glanced at her humorously. "You mean you thought I was ugly?"

Zadavia almost blushed in embarrassment and her eyes skidded around in search of a distraction. "Err, let's stop for a drink! In that café over there!"

Zadavia pointed to a café conveniently located across the street from them, and she pulled Tech behind her toward it.

Some 15 minutes later, when their coffees arrived, Zadavia reassured Tech that it was perfectly fine to be drinking from a mug located right underneath his eyes. Tech was used to drinking from the end of a longer canine snout, so it felt unnatural for him to be bringing the steaming coffee mug so close to his face for once in the absence of his snout. Zadavia couldn't help chuckling at Tech's initial wary attempts at bringing the mug toward his now 'flat' face to reach his lips, but he succeeded eventually and was soon sipping his coffee stiffly like an overly-mannered gentleman. Good enough. As the pair spent the following 20 minutes chatting leisurely and joking, in his mind, Tech noticed how much he was enjoying Zadavia's casual company. He and the other Loonatics had always respected, appreciated and looked up to Zadavia as their benevolent and fair superior, their functional role mission co-ordinator, financial benefactor and team manager. Now she was almost like any other sociable lady in Acmetropolis as he conversed informally with her over coffee. Tech was unused to this novel relationship he was experiencing with her, but it was not unwelcome at all.

Soon after finishing their drinks, Tech and Zadavia made their way out of the café, back out into the cool night air.

"So, where to next? Back to base?" Tech asked.

"Hmmm," Zadavia thought for a moment, "I have a better idea. The Acme West Side Harbour."

"The West Side Harbour?" Tech quizzically repeated.

Zadavia nodded, smiling. "You'll see why when we get there."

"You're the boss." Tech joked as strapped on and activated his jetpack.

Zadavia experienced a thrilling sensation as Tech literally swept her off her feet and up into his supporting arms.

"Hang on tight Zadavia." he instructed smoothly.

Then he took to the air when he was sure that Zadavia's arms were around the back of his neck. Zadavia had never been out flying like this with any of the Loonatics, and now she was wondering why she hadn't. It was so exhilarating! The flying couple ascended up to a looming full moon in the evening sky. From her secure position in Tech's arms, Zadavia stared up at the twinkling stars. She casually wondered whether one of them could be her old home planet of Freleng.

It was not long before Tech began his descent to the ground when he and Zadavia spotted the recognizable docked ships of the Acme West Side Harbour. He landed gently on paved ground and eased Zadavia onto her feet again.

"Thank you for the ride Tech. We should do it again sometime." Zadavia thanked.

"Perhaps we should." Tech replied smilingly, removing his jetpack.

Tech then followed beside Zadavia as they walked along the harbour, the sounds of the washing sea filling their ears. There was a calm silence between them for some time as they walked. At length, they reached a bench facing out to sea and decided to sit down. The sky was now tinted with lines of blood red, diluted blue and lavender violet as sunrise beckoned over the horizon. Zadavia and Tech watched the sky's myriad of colours reflected on the sea currents.

"Freleng didn't have dawns as beautiful as Earth's" Zadavia commented.

Tech regarded her face, attempting to decipher what she was thinking exactly. "I bet if I ever went there, I'd find them fascinating enough. Things always look more spectacular from fresh eyes."

"Indeed." Zadavia remarked as she looked to Tech's tanned human face once again, his desert brown hair swaying in the sea breeze.

"Do you ever miss home?" Tech queried.

"Yes and no. I have some fond childhood memories from Freleng, but the lasting ones are not so pleasant." Zadavia replied. "But Earth, Acmetropolis is my second home now. And I have sworn to myself to keep it safe, even if I have to do so alone."

"Zadavia, you're never alone." Tech objected.

Zadavia smiled appreciatively at Tech. As the golden rays of dawn broke across the sea, she instinctually nestled her head onto Tech's broad shoulder. Half of her realised what she was doing, but she was so comfortable and content there that she didn't want to move. Tech was taken mildly by surprise as Zadavia rested her head on his shoulder, but he didn't stop her. She seemed so peaceful and happy. He realised then that he was feeling something new in his heart toward her, something that would never have occurred to him before when he was a coyote, and apparently, she was experiencing similar emotions toward him in his human form as well. But it could not last Tech realised, and his heart sank.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A while later, the pair returned back to Zadavia's underwater base. Ace and the other Loonatics were working with some of Zadavia's computer facilities. They turned round when Tech and Zadavia walked in, uncommon smiles of contentment on their faces.

"So, you two have a good 'walk'?" Duck teasingly questioned. "You were out most of the night!"

"Rugahbluhjabah worried!" Slam babbled his concern.

"Where've you been?" Lexi asked curiously.

"Around." Both Tech and Zadavia simply replied.

"Ooookaaay then." Lexi acknowledged, deciding not to press them for any more details.

"We-found-out-Dr.-Wilde-has-another-research-base-out-of-town,-on-the-fringes-of-the-Alaskey-forest.-Probably-coz-there-was-plenty-of-wildlife-nearby-in-the-forest-for-him-to-catch-and-experiment-on!-The-fiend!" Rev reported to Tech and Zadavia.

"There's a good chance he may be hiding out there." Ace concluded. "It's worth a check. The cure to his gene splicing formula may be in there."

Zadavia's face seemed to fall at the news.

"Do you need to go and investigate now then?" she asked in a less than enthusiastic tone.

"The sooner the better Zadavia." Ace answered. "Tech, we need you to help us get into the place, so you'll have to come with us. You feeling up for it?"

"Ready to go." Tech replied instantly, putting all other thoughts aside.

"I shall come with you all too." Zadavia unexpectedly announced.

The Loonatics looked at her in surprise. Zadavia was not a usual presence with them whenever they went out onto the field in missions. She rarely left the confines of her underwater headquarters. But if she wanted to come with them this time, they could not stop her. She was their manager after all.

"Zadavia, I don't think that's a wise idea." Tech tried to dissuade her.

"I insist Tech." Zadavia firmly insisted. "You are still somewhat vulnerable in your human state. Consider me protection."

"I still have my powers you know." Tech countered.

Zadavia crossed her arms stubbornly. She would not be budged from her decision. Tech sighed in defeat.

"Errm, okay Zadavia. If you want to." Ace unenthusiastically permitted.

"The boss-lady acting as bodyguard? Aren't we supposed to be 'bodyguarding' her? Something's fishy!" Duck muttered to Slam next to him.

Slam absently pulled his little finger out of the ear he had been picking and glanced at Duck slightly confused.

"Usahbibloorugah fish?" he asked puzzled.

"Never mind." Duck replied unimpressed.

Later, the Loonatics arrived at Dr. Wilde's forest research base on their hover bikes. It was a dome-shaped structure located near the trees. The Loonatics dismounted their rides. Zadavia, who had been riding with Tech, dismounted from behind him. They made their way to the research facility entrance.

"Tech, get that door open." Ace ordered.

A second later, the metal door was enveloped by Tech's glowing green electromagnetic energy and wrenched clear of its hinges. Tech threw the crumpled metal door aside like waste paper.

"Umm, okay, that's one to do it." Ace commented in surprise at Tech's unusual brute-force approach.

"Hey, no need for subtlety now." Tech pointed out.

The Loonatics cautiously entered the dark research building.

"Guys, there are others in here." Lexi informed, her long ears pricking up straight.

Suddenly, all the Loonatics heard the hostile shrieking, growling, snarling, cawing, hissing and snorting of various wild animals emanating from the shadows.

"Slam, is that your stomach again?" Duck accusingly questioned.

"Nu uh!" Slam strongly denied shaking his head.

To the Loonatics' surprise, a roaring lion leapt out of the darkness and pounced on Ace. Ace was pushed to the floor. He struggled to push the lion's gaping jaws away from his face. Slam ran to help his leader and managed to ram the lion off of Ace, but then he was knocked into a wall by a charging rhino from behind. The lion then resumed attacking Ace. The bunny rolled and flipped out of the way to avoid the lion's pounces.

"Where-the-heck-did-all-these-wild-animals-come-from?!" Rev cried in surprise.

The road runner was then attacked by two screeching eagles that swooped down to claw at his head. Rev ducked with his lightning fast reflexes and ran. The eagles pursued him though.

"Hang on Rev! I'll save…" but Duck was interrupted by a snapping crocodile from behind, "…myself! Ahhhh!"

The mallard ran for dear life as the crocodile's jaws snapped ever closer to his tail feathers. Lexi found herself being entangled by a huge python that wrapped its long body around hers, restricting her movement.

"I like hugging as much as the next person, but this is going overboard!" Lexi cried as the python's squeezing hold around her tightened.

Two gorillas threateningly approached Tech and Zadavia from opposite sides. Zadavia fired a stunning blast of her light energy at one of the gorilla's eyes, causing the gorilla immediately to rub its blinded eyes and roar in frustration. The other gorilla charged toward Zadavia.

"Zadavia!" Tech cried.

Tech grabbed Zadavia's wrists and swung her behind himself, out of the second gorilla's path. Then he pulled out some flexible metal cords from his long grey jacket and roped the raging second gorilla. With a sudden sharp pull, he brought the gorilla toppling down onto the floor.

"Impressive work Tech." Zadavia couldn't help complimenting.

Tech gave her a brief smile, but then they heard the cracking of a gun behind them. They spun around to see the odd sight of the first gorilla aiming a long gun at them.

"I would advise your immediate surrender." came a familiar voice. "Mr. Juggles here is intelligent enough to use a gun thanks to my gene splicing improvements."

A man walked out of the shadows from behind the gun-wielding gorilla.

"Wilde!" Tech muttered gritting.

"Ah, the former coyote! I see my human gene splicing formula has worked wonders on you as well. So what's it like being tailless now then?" Dr. Wilde teased Tech.

Tech eyed the gun that the gorilla, 'Mr. Juggles', was holding.

"Different." Tech casually replied to Dr. Wilde.

Suddenly, Tech activated his electromagnetic powers and yanked the long gun out of the gorilla's grasp. He levitated the gun into his waiting palms then turned it on a surprised Dr. Wilde and Mr. Juggles. Mr. Juggles moved back warily.

"You were right Dr. Wilde, Mr. Juggles 'is' a smart gorilla!" Tech mocked. "Now call off your animals from attacking my friends!"

Dr. Wilde remained speechless for a second. Then Zadavia approached him with brightly radiating hands and eyes.

"Do as he says!" Zadavia warningly ordered. Dr. Wilde gulped.

"Cease your attacks!" Dr. Wilde called to all the wild animals that had been attacking the other Loonatics.

The animals obeyed and released or backed off from their targets. Duck angrily swiped his plucked tail feathers back from the crocodile's closed jaws and stomped off, muttering in annoyance.

"You better have an antidote for your human gene splicing formula to make up for your rotten hospitality!" Tech then demanded with glowing green eyes.

Dr. Wilde's fearful, flickering pupils pointed to a storage compartment beside him. Tech followed his unintentional direction of gaze and opened up the storage compartment. He found some individual doses of another orange-coloured chemical and carefully lifted out one. He looked at it with a thoughtful expression on his human face, as if he was considering whether or not to take it. He looked up at Zadavia. Her face was painted with sadness and disappointment as she looked back into his lime-green eyes. Tech returned his gaze to the orange-coloured chemical in his palm.

"I will be as nature intended." he declared in a low, firm tone.

Tech then injected the orange fluid into his left arm. The next thing that happened was the world going black as Tech fell out of consciousness.


	7. Chapter 7

This is the final chapter readers! Thanks to all of you who have taken the time to read this story! My inner Techdavia shipper has been satisfied from writing this.

Chapter 7

When he slowly opened his eyes again, Tech found himself looking up at a white ceiling, lying on a bed. He was back in the medical room of Zadavia's underwater base. Ace, Lexi and Rev's faces appeared in his line of vision. They looked down on him with relieved smiles.

"Good morning sleepy head!" Lexi joked.

"How-ya-feelin'-Tech-ole-buddy?" Rev asked.

Tech sat up in his bed and rubbed the fur on the back of his head. Fur! He had fur again! He immediately looked to the reflective metal wall beside him. He was welcomed by the familiar sight of his old, naturally light brown coyote form once again.

"Wilde?" he suddenly questioned.

"In custody," answered Ace, "and all the animals he had been experimenting on are being taken proper care of now."

"So it looks like everything's finally back to normal then." Lexi commented.

Tech looked away from his team mates, his thoughts wondering to someone else.

"Almost everything." he mumbled.

Some time later, Zadavia was sitting on her bed, looking out her window at the sea life swimming past when she heard a light knock on her bedroom door.

"Enter." Zadavia called.

Tech walked in, back in his regular black and green uniform.

"Tech…I trust you are feeling…better?" Zadavia politely asked.

"Mostly." Tech replied. "And how about you?"

"I am…" Zadavia didn't finish her utterance.

There was a short silence between them then. Their eyes looked elsewhere, avoiding each others' gazes. At length, Zadavia resumed speaking again.

"Tech, there's something…I wanted to tell you," she began, "about how I felt when you were…"

Tech lay a green finger upon Zadavia's lips, halting her from saying any more.

"I know," Tech said in a soft, understanding tone, "but we are what we are. Appearances will not change that."

Zadavia looked deep into his familiar lime-green eyes, the eyes of the man she had fallen in love with, now within the body of a coyote. She searched for comfort buried within those vibrant eyes.

"Remember what I said before? You're never alone. I'll always be here for you Zadavia, whenever you need me," Tech assured, "as a close friend."

Tech then leaned forward and embraced Zadavia in a hug. Zadavia hugged him back tightly, not wanting to ever let him go. But eventually they parted, and Tech promptly turned away from Zadavia as he left her bedroom. She didn't need to see the mournful expression on his face. He would spare her that. But as he exited her room, he didn't see Zadavia's hand reaching out to him needfully, or the closing of her fingers as she sought to gain some control over her emotions, or the glistening tear that slid down her cheek, the distillation of her heart break.

**The End.**


End file.
